brickmotionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tales of Monkey Island Let's Play
Das Tales of Monkey Island Let's Play ist ein Let's Play über das Adventurespiel Tales of Monkey Island aus dem Jahre 2009/2010. Es setzt später (falls dieses veröffentlicht wird) das Monkey Island 4 Let's Play fort. Handlung Staffel 1 - Launch of the Screaming Narwhal Zu Beginn der Geschichte muss Guybrush seine Frau Elaine aus den Fängen des Geisterpiraten LeChuck befreien, der ihr Schiff gekapert und sie gekidnappt hat. Guybrush segelt mit seinem Schiff zu Elaines Schiff und versucht LeChuck mit einem Säbel, der in selbstgemixtes Root Beer getunkt worden ist, außer Gefecht zu setzen. Statt LeChuck zu besiegen, wird er stattdessen zum Leben erweckt und ein Teil seines bösen Geistes wandert direkt in Guybrushs Hand, die fortan nicht mehr zu kontrollieren ist. Das Schiff explodiert, da versehentlich Pulverfässer in Brand gesetzt werden, und Guybrush wird als Schiffbrüchiger an den Strand von Flotsam Island gespült. Auf Flotsam Island erfährt er von den Piraten vor Ort, dass sämtliche Winde auf Flotsam Island zu wehen und keine davon weg. Die Insel ist also eine Falle für alle, da ein Entkommen per Schiff unmöglich ist. Guybrushs Aufgabe ist es nun, das Geheimnis der Winde herauszufinden, um ihre Wirkung aufzuheben. Zuerst muss er aber einem hiesigen Zeitungsverleger helfen, gute Storys für seine Zeitung zu recherchieren, um von ihm wichtige Hinweise zu erfahren. Diese Storys liefert er mit seinem Verhalten selber, und zwar verursacht er eine Schlägerei in einem Club, ermöglicht eine Schatzsuche und erobert das angelegte Schiff Screaming Narwhal. Im zweiten Teil der Episode muss er hinter das Geheimnis einer Windsteuerungsmaschine kommen, die die Urbewohner der Insel gebaut haben und die nun sämtliche Winde einsaugt. Guybrush findet heraus, dass der erste westliche Bewohner der Insel, ein französischer Arzt mit Namen Marquis de Singe, diese Maschine entdeckt und in Betrieb gesetzt hat, um Patienten an seine Insel zu spülen. Die Maschine kann durch sogenannte Idole, eine Art Nummernschlösser, gesteuert werden, die auf der Insel verteilt sind. Guybrush kann schließlich den Effekt der Maschine umkehren. Die Winde blasen nun von der Insel weg, und Guybrush kann mit seinem Schiff Screaming Narwhal zu Elaines Schiff zurück segeln. Dort sieht er per Fernrohr, dass LeChuck ihr Avancen macht. Die Episode hört auf, als der Spieler eine weibliche Stimme hört, die Guybrush zu kennen scheint und ihn mit ihrem Säbel bedroht. Quelle: Wikipedia Staffel 2 - The Siege of Spinner Cay Guybrush wird von einer Piratenjägerin namens Morgan LeFlay bedroht, die von Marquis de Singe angeheuert wurde, Guybrushs infizierte Hand zu erbeuten. In einem erbitterten Kampf verliert Guybrush seine Hand, schafft es jedoch, Morgan loszuwerden. Nachdem Guybrush nun einen Enterhaken statt der verlorenen Hand einsetzt, segelt er zu den Jerkbait Islands, wo er wieder auf Elaine samt dem wiedergeborenen LeChuck trifft. Derweil ist Elaine mitten in den Konflikt zwischen den Meerjungfrauenbewohnern der Jerkbait Islands und den von Pocken infizierten Piraten geraten. Die Piraten wollen drei Artefakte der Inselbewohner erbeuten, die ihnen ermöglichen sollen, La Esponja Grande, den Großen Schwamm, zu finden, das einzige Heilmittel gegen Pocken von LeChuck. Um ihren Forderungen Nachdruck zu verleihen, belagern die Piraten die Inseln. Nachdem Guybrush die Artefakte gesammelt hat und zur Stätte der Esponja Grande aufbricht, erscheint Morgan LeFlay wieder, nun mit dem Auftrag, den Rest von Guybrushs Körper an de Singe zu liefern. Doch im entscheidenden Moment wird die Narwhal von einer riesigen Rundschwanzseekuh verschluckt. Quelle: Wikipedia Staffel 3 - Lair of the Leviathan Im Inneren der Seekuh trifft Guybrush auf einen Abenteurer namens Coronado De Cava, der ebenfalls auf der Suche nach La Esponja Grande ist. Er überzeugt ihn und seine Crew, in die Mannschaft aufgenommen zu werden. Nun kann er die männliche Seekuh zum Paarungsplatz der Meeresungeheuer und Aufbewahrungsort von La Esponja Grande führen. Dort angekommen versperrt ihm die weibliche Seekuh den Weg zum Riesenschwamm. Nachdem Guybrush einen Weg gefunden hat, mit den Seekühen zu kommunizieren, kann er das Weibchen aus ihrer Höhle locken und den Schwamm in Besitz nehmen. Wieder auf seinem Schiff angekommen beansprucht De Cava den Riesenschwamm für sich, doch Guybrush kann ihn am Ende mit Hilfe der Riesensehkühe besiegen. Er wird allerdings wenig später von Morgan LeFlay K.O. geschlagen. Quelle: Wikipedia Staffel 4 - The Trial and Execution of Guybrush Threepwood Guybrush wird von Morgan LeFlay zurück nach Flotsam Island gebracht, und an den Marquis De Singe ausgeliefert. Dort angekommen wird er jedoch nicht von De Singe, sondern vom Piratengericht in Gewahrsam genommen und in vier Punkten angeklagt. Er soll ein "X" zerstört, einen Oberschenkel vernarbt, eine Katze zum Erstarren erschreckt und eine „Ninja Dave“-Actionfigur gefälscht haben. Gut argumentiert, fällt Richter W. P. Grindstump kurz vor dem Freispruch ein weiterer Anklagepunkt auf der Rückseite der Schrift auf, der sich auf die Verursachung der Voodoopocken bezieht. Mit Hilfe seiner Frau Elaine und dem freundlichen LeChuck wird er jedoch schließlich freigesprochen. Allerdings sitzen nun LeChuck und die Voodoo Lady im Gefängnis und Elaine wurde noch nicht von den Pocken befreit. Also sucht Guybrush abermals Rat bei der Voodoo Lady, die ihm eine Speisekarte gibt, mit der man Esponja Grande beim "Fest der Sinne" vergrößern kann. Während er die Zutaten besorgt, findet er Morgan LeFlay im Laboratorium des Marquis, beim Wiedergutmachungs-Versuch seine Voodoohand zurückzubeschaffen mit einem Säbel erstochen. Guybrush versteht ihre letzten Worte jedoch nicht genau und nimmt an, De Singe hätte sie ermordet. Als Guybrush alle Zutaten für das Fest der Sinne beisammen hat, eilt er zur mittlerweile reparierten Windmaschine, wo er De Singe dabei ertappt, wie er die pockeninfizierte Elaine mittels der Windmaschine pulverisieren und in der Karibik zerstäuben will. Dadurch erhofft sich De Singe Unsterblichkeit, da er aus den Pocken eine Art Lebenselixier (den Juice de Vie) herstellt. Stattdessen und aus Rache für den mutmaßlichen Mord an Morgan wird De Singe selbst nun dieses Schicksal zuteil. Guybrush positioniert La Esponja Grande in der Tröte des Windkanals (letzter Menügang des "Fests der Sinne") und bringt la Esponja Grande damit auf seine wirksame Größe - der daraufhin die Voodopockenwolke in sich aufsaugt. Mangels Tatbestand nun aus dem Gefängnis entlassen, kreuzt dann LeChuck auf. Nicht mehr so freundlich wie zuvor, bringt er Guybrush kurzerhand um, und verwandelt sich mit der gesammelten Voodoo-Energie aus dem Esponja Grande in einen Zombie zurück, der die nun verwitwete Elaine heiraten will. Quelle: Wikipedia Staffel 5 - Rise of the Pirate God Handlung bald erhältlich Folgen Es ist noch unklar, ob es dieses LP geben wird. Deshalb werden vorerst keine Folgen eingetragen. Trivia *Anders os die anderen 3 oder 4 Let's Plays wird es in 5 Staffeln erscheinen, die die einzelnen Kapitel darstellen. *Ein Nachfolge-LP gibt es, sobald der offizielle 5. Monkey-Island-Teil oder etwas ähnliches wie Tales of Monkey Island erscheinen.